


A Good Day After All

by Bittersweet



Series: Unrelated One Shots [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Sidney is having a bad day until he meets someone new.





	A Good Day After All

The spring storm caught Sidney by surprise less than a ten minute walk from home and he broke into a run, clutching the paper bag of groceries to his side. He reached his building just as the rain stopped but he was already soaked to the skin. He sighed and pushed his way through the doors and to the elevator, thankful not to run into anyone on his way to his apartment.

“Oh no,” Sidney muttered searching his pockets for his keys and finding nothing. He set the bag of groceries on the floor so he could check his inside coat pocket but there were still no keys. He groaned and rested his forehead against his locked apartment door.

He was dripping on the floor and was going to have to call the super to let him in. The super already hated him; dripping on his floor was not going to make him any friendlier. “Could this day get any worse?” he muttered to himself.

“Um excuse me?” A Russian accented voice said to his left. “You need help?”

Sidney looked over and immediately straitened up. “Uh...no!” he said not wanting to look pathetic in front of the cute guy watching him. “I just lost my key. I was just about to call the super—” He pulled out his cell and groaned when he saw that his battery was dead. He had forgotten to charge it the night before and he had been in a hurry that morning. “Yes please,” he admitted hoping maybe the guy liked pathetic losers. “I seem to be having the worst luck today.”

“I’m Evgeni,” he said. He hesitated. “Show you trick with locks?” He stepped up to the door, twisted the handle to the right and kicked the bottom of the door sharply. The door popped open and Sidney stared.

“Do I want to know how you knew that?”

Evgeni grinned. “No.”

“Right. Thanks.” Sidney wondered if he should see about getting his locks changed.

Evgeni blushed and looked down. “Maybe...could get your number? Call you for coffee sometime?” His dark eyes met Sidney’s and all of Sidney’s common sense went out the window.

“I’d like that,” Sidney said taking Evgeni’s phone and adding his number to the contacts. “Would you like to go for coffee now?” he blurted out. “I mean, I’d like to get changed first but...”

“I’d like that,” Evgeni said smiling. “Have to take care of something first but could meet at Anita’s in an hour?”

Sidney watched Evgeni leave then pushed open his door to get ready for his date. This was turning out to be a good day after all.


End file.
